Andromedon (XCOM 2)
The Andromedon is an alien enemy encountered in XCOM 2. It serves as a tank-like heavy unit, with significant armor and health. Andromedons are deployed only as pod leaders, followed by ADVENT soldiers or weaker aliens. They first appear in mid-July (mid-September on Legend). Description Encased in an environment-sealed Battlesuit, the Andromedon is a tough enemy that is immune to fire, poison and acid damage. The Battlesuit allows it to crash through walls and deliver devastating, albeit inaccurate, melee attacks. Otherwise it wields a heavy plasma cannon, and can launch its deadly suit coolant at grouped targets. Furthermore, when the pilot is killed, the Battlesuit itself reactivates and begins autonomously charging into melee, laying a trail of deadly coolant in its wake. Abilities The Andromedon is a heavily armed and armored unit, having a massive health pool and heavy armored plating, and wielding a deadly Andromedon Cannon that can deal huge damage and shred the armor of targets hit. This allows it to be an effective frontline combat unit. The Andromedon is able to shoot an explosive shot of acid at enemies in the form of the Acid Bomb, which deals acid damage in an area, shredding armor and causing Acid Burn, along with leaving a pool of acid which can cause Acid Burn against units that walk through it. Also, the Andromedon is able to devastate enemies in melee range with a Fist Strike, a melee attack that, while inaccurate, deals more damage than any other melee attack in the game, and destroys cover. When the Andromedon's Health drops to 0, the Andromedon will die, but its suit will re-activate and become a mechanical unit, the Andromedon Shell. The Andromedon Shell loses all of its armor, its Andromedon Cannon, and Acid Bomb, but it can still attack with its Fist Strike and will leave behind acid on tiles it walks past. The Andromedon is vulnerable to mental handicaps such as Disoriented and Mind Control, while the Andromedon Shell is vulnerable to EMP Grenades, Haywire Protocol, and extra damage from Combat Protocol, Capacitor Discharge and Bluescreen Rounds. Both the Andromedon and Andromedon Shell are immune to fire, acid, and poison damage. Notes * The Andromedon Shell (2nd stage) is considered a separate unit from the Andromedon (1st stage). This results in the at least the following side-effects: ** Any excess damage beyond what is needed to kill the Andromedon will not carry over to the Andromedon Shell. ** Status effects such as Frozen, Stunned, Panic, Daze and even Mind Control inflicted on the Andromedon will be removed when it becomes an Andromedon Shell. ** An Andromedon destroyed during its turn, whether through overwatch or falling damage from its own attack (see below), will allow the Andromedon Shell to have its normal set of actions. ** Abilities such as Rapid Fire don't provide the extra attack on the Andromedon Shell. ** Destroying the Andromedon (1st stage) also counts as a 'kill' for the purposes of skills like Serial. * While the Andromedon is immune to acid damage, Acid Grenades/Bombs will still shred its armor on the initial hit. * The Andromedon Shell is considered a mechanical enemy for the purposes of Hacking abilities, Combat Protocol, Capacitor Discharge and Bluescreen Rounds, while the Andromedon is not. * If you managed to kill an Andromedon and do not have the firepower to destroy the Andromedon Shell, consider backing off and focusing on more important targets. The Shell is slow and is restricted to melee attacks. * If the Andromedon is carrying loot, killing the Andromedon will cause it to drop, as opposed to the Andromedon Shell. * The Andromedon, while also being able to take advantage of cover, destroys any cover in its path during movement. The Andromedon Shell is not able to take cover. * The Andromedon's Fist Strike can destroy cover in a radius up to three tiles from the user, including flooring. This means that, if it is on top of a building, it can destroy the floor it is standing on, and potentially fall to its death in doing so. * The Andromedon can still use its Acid Bomb even when disoriented. Trivia * The Andromedon's autopsy project codename is "Levine", a probable nod to Ken Levine, videogame designer behind Bioshock. Bioshock's "Big Daddy" denizens were likely an inspiration for the Andromedon's design. Gallery Andromedon.jpg Andromedon screen 20.jpg Category:Aliens (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2)